


Do You Know The Boss' Family?

by kathie_raddare



Series: Nine Months [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abby is a tiny Levi, Abby is the cutest, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Extra Extra The Boss Has a Baby!, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Levi has a baby, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Most Feared Alpha, Omega Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, With His Cute Son, baby ABBY, mama eren, papa levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathie_raddare/pseuds/kathie_raddare
Summary: The most feared alpha from the Wings of Freedom building was late. His poor soldi- oops! His poor employees didn't know what to make of it. Was the boss sick? Was he in an accident? Was he dead? Every one of the damned souls in the office tried to come up with a reason, but no one was really expecting the boss to come to work carrying a baby.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Nine Months [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833388
Comments: 31
Kudos: 498





	Do You Know The Boss' Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for accompanying this series! It took me quite a while to translate this extra since I was writing AWF, but now I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this and have fun meeting our cutest ereri baby! As I explained in the first part of this series, Nine Months will have a couple of extras I'll be posting! The next chapter will probably be up on Christmas Day! Thank you for reading!

Eren deflected from the toys scattered on the living room's carpet and headed to the guest room, which now had a very peculiar resident. 

He could hear the babbled sounds and high-pitched screams accompanied by a deeper, calmer tone before he even entered the room. And when he came in, the brunette ran into a scene that would always make his heart soften. 

Abba Jaeger-Ackerman, six months old, had become a chubby, smiling baby. What was once a thin, wrinkled, and rosy skin, was now a hot, chubby mass of pale skin. Straight, rebellious black hair with curls at the end of the locks decorated the baby's head. His giant green eyes liked to observe everything and his full, rosy heart-shaped lips made him an adorable baby. 

Especially with the habit of biting, smiling, and kissing everything in front of him. 

Abby loved to clap and loved to smile even if he didn't have any teeth in his mouth. All the faces Levi made, even the angry ones, were reasons for the baby to burst into laughter and hug his teddy bear. 

-I'm trying to dress you up, or do you want to go out naked? - Levi said with frowning eyebrows, a calm voice, and gentle eyes. Abby didn’t pay him any attention, continuing to move his arms and legs and trying to grab his father's tie. - I bet you want to be naked, you savage. 

Eren laughed as soon as the omega entered the room, a bottle full of milk and a bowl with tiny cut fruits in the other. He watched Abby give a lively scream when he saw his Mama and Eren sent a kiss in the air, to which the baby stretched his tiny hands to catch. 

The omega turned his back to fit the bottle and the fruits in the maternity bag, which was filled with disposable diapers, a pair of overalls, wet wipes, a blanket if it was cold, and some toys. 

-His bag is ready. - Announced, turning to the alpha that was finishing buttoning Abby's jumpsuit. Approaching them, Eren saw those big green eyes following him, Abba sticking his little hands in his mouth as he watched the omega come closer. 

-Making Papa's life difficult, Abby? - Eren booped his index finger on the puppy's upturned nose, which only made the child get more agitated and want to escape his father by crawling on the bed. 

Levi glanced a look at the omega and pulled the baby by his chubby legs, finishing putting on his shoes. The alpha finished his arduous job and stretched. 

-Ready to go. 

Eren immediately bends over and grabs the cute baby on his lap, trying hard to not squeeze the little ball of cuteness and crush the puppy. 

-Ownn, my baby Abby will stay with Papa today at his work, right, Abby? - Smearing the child with kisses and bites in his full cheeks, Eren's face was held by two little hands and an open-mouth kiss, full of drool, covered his nose and mouth while the child laughed. 

He heard Levi tsk-ing and as soon as Abba's mouth was away there was a wet handkerchief wiping the omega's face. 

-How will you do a job interview all drooled over, Eren? - The alpha shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed while cleaning the omega before going to recheck the maternity bag. 

Meanwhile, Abby began to speak excitedly on his baby tongue, a little hand stuck in his mouth as if he wanted to swallow it. 

-Abu-buurrh-uhga-baba-Aabababa! 

-Own, Levi!! He's saying his name, right baby Abby?! - And not resisting the cuteness from their puppy, Eren raised the baby to blow raspberries on his tummy, plucking more screams and giggles from him. 

-Of course not, Eren, he's just babbling. - Levi retorted while supporting the blue bag's strap on his shoulder, which caused an interesting contrast to the black suit he wore. 

The brunette completely ignored his mate, smiling big at the baby and giving him a tight farewell hug. Abba seemed completely oblivious to how hard was for the omega to let his baby go. 

-Ignore your Papa, Abby, he's not as smart as you! - Eren rubbed the baby against his chest, marking it with his scent so that the child would smell like him and not miss him too much. 

\- Eren, he's a baby. - Levi fixed the dark strands of hair Abby had pulled and power walked to the omega with the puppy in his arms. - Now give me the brat. 

Eren gave him a look that was between protective and begging. The omega didn't want to be apart from his baby, but he knew he couldn't take Abby to a job interview and neither Mikasa nor Carla could watch the puppy, which left Abba in Levi's hands. 

Pecking the pup's cheek, Eren handed the child to the alpha and couldn't help but pout when Abby quickly laced Levi's pale neck with his little arms and rested that big, round baby head on his father's shoulder. 

-Are you sure it's going to be okay? - Eren asked, slightly nervous about asking Levi to take the baby to work that day. 

They usually shared days with Abby equally so as not to burden any of them and today was Eren's day. However, he needed to leave Abby with Levi due to a job interview he would have that afternoon. 

-Don't worry about it. Just go to the interview. - Levi replied, standing on his toes to give Eren a peck on the lips and leaving the room with the baby in his arms. 

Eren ignored his blushed face and followed right behind the alpha, green and fuzzy eyes looking over his father's shoulder with curiosity and innocence. 

-You can call me at any time!! - Eren said, his anxiety showing and his lower lip between his teeth. Levi grabbed his car key and everything he needed while balancing Abby in one hand and headed to the door ignoring his omega's puppy eyes. 

As he left the apartment, the alpha turned back and saw Eren's crestfallen expression 

Levi rolled his eyes and extended his free arm, which Eren understood as an invitation to burry himself on the alpha's chest and not let his precious family go. The brunette fit himself into the alpha's embrace and kissed Abby on the cheek. The puppy giggled madly and brought his little fingers to try and shove them into his Mama's eyes, nose and mouth. 

Abby found all those holes in Mama's face very interesting. 

\- Eren, I don't want you crying and doing an interview with puffy eyes. - Levi said, kissing the omega on his cheek before patting him on the waist and asking him to let them go. - Got it? - He asked, watching the boy enter the apartment and use the door as support while watching his boys leave him. 

\- Uhum...- Eren muttered and Levi gave him a nod as he turned and headed toward the elevator. 

Would Eren wear one of the alpha's shirt and go to Abby's room to curl up in the baby's mattress and cry? Perhaps, but he was strong enough to close the apartment's door, choosing to let the puppy spend the day with his Papa at work. 

Levi soon made his way to the car - Abby really enjoyed an elevator's ride - and when he got to the vehicle, he opened the door and put the baby in his seat, buckling him in and giving Abby his purple elephant. 

Soon they were both heading to the Wings of Freedom building, where all the employees would have a little surprise when the so feared boss came to work with a cute baby in his arms. 

\---- 

-You think he's going to call in sick? - One employee asked the other quietly, the office full of chatting now that Levi Ackerman was late. 

The man was never late and that was a historic day for the company. Especially since no one expected what would come next. 

-Only if he's dead. - The other answered and although the boss was always very demanding, Levi was never irrational or unfair, so the thought caused them both to shoot the idea down quickly. Especially when the whole office knew the alpha had an omega and a puppy to take care of, which, quite frankly, was still unbelievable. 

-Do you think his omeg- 

But then the elevator dinged and everyone was automatically silent as determined steps echoed down the corridor leading to the elevators. Suddenly focusing on their work, the employees pretended not to notice the boss' arrival. 

Well, that's until a loud baby scream was heard, and clapping accompanied it. 

It was like offering bloody meat to sharks. 

Everyone automatically lifted their face and fixed their gaze on the image they had never, ever imagined seeing. 

Levi Ackerman, alpha, owner of half of Wings of Freedom, a man with the posture of the king of hell, was wearing a completely black suit and had a baby in his arms. 

A baby who was almost a copy of himself, minus his full lips and giant green eyes. One who was dressed in a jumpsuit full of animals, with a bear-shaped pacifier in his mouth and holding firmly a purple elephant in his hand. 

Levi Ackerman and a baby. 

A baby who, as he was carried toward the boss's office, smiled and waved to everyone, as if he wasn't in the lap of one of the corporation's most feared alphas. 

\---- 

Lunchtime came and no one from the office still believed what they had seen hours before. In fact, the silence and non-appearance of their boss – and the baby – only increased the suspicions that they were all already hallucinating from overworking. 

Levi Ackerman with a cute, green-eyed baby? Pff. As if. 

Those who had worked longer at the corporation swore the man had an omega and they were expecting a child. There were also stories of how Levi got even angrier when he had a hormonal omega at home, but those tales were almost like a premonition of terror for the newly hired ones. 

What's worse is that neither the younger ones nor the more experienced had seen the boss's family, nor the son or the omega, and it was hard to believe there was a baby behind Levi's office door, as the atmosphere was as quiet as ever. 

Between surprised and disbelieving expressions, the only one who remained serene was Petra, Levi's secretary for years. The woman, by the way, entered the office once in a while and no baby came out of the room crawling. 

Yes, that vision was just a hallucination from the terrified humans who worked for Levi! For sure! There was no way in hell- 

-And why the fu-fudge didn't you warn me about it, Erwin? - Levi burst through the office door, fury emanating from his dark aura and his cell phone pressed between his shoulder and cheek. He had furrowed eyebrows, a fulminant look shooting down everyone who dared to gaze at him and... 

And a baby attached to his chest by a pink baby carrier. 

-Abba, don't do this. Papa is busy. - The man said suddenly, his tone completely absent from anger or insults as when he was answering his call. 

A chubby baby, with giant green eyes, in a pink carrier tied to the alpha. And spreading open-mouthed kisses around his neck and any expanse of skin the puppy reached. Seeing his father furrowing his eyebrows, Abby giggled, his small body shaking as if his papa mad was the funniest thing in the world. 

The office was perplexed. 

Levi continued to speak on the phone, with great anger and impatience, but the baby didn't seem affected, only grabbing his father's neck with chubby arms and squeezing hard while rubbing his face against Levi's suit, as if he was seeking for the alpha's warmth. 

\- I can't go to a conference today. - The alpha said, having already crossed the office of idiots who faced him with dropped jaws, and went to the cafeteria. Holding a bottle full of milk, Levi filled a large pot with boiling water from the coffee machine and placed the bottle inside to warm up. 

Levi Ackerman preparing a bottle and with a baby in his lap. 

-What do you mean why? Because I say I can't! - The alpha spoke and almost everyone shrugged in their sits from the fury emanating from him. - Well, you should have told me earlier if it was that important, you son of a b-bug. 

And then an explosion of loud, high-pitched laughter sounded through the office, excited screams as the black-haired baby laughed toothlessly and slammed his little hands into his father's mouth, trying to stick his little fingers in there. 

\- Abba, don't-yes, of course, what do you think?! That I'd be making those noises?! - Levi stopped at half-sentence and sent a stern look at those who stopped doing their work to observe them. Immediately, everyone returned to their tasks, but Levi knew they were watching him from the corner of their eyes. - I can't just take a puppy to a conference! 

And during the heated argument, Abby was very entertained in kissing his father and playing with the buttons on his suit, persistent little fingers already managing to unbutton two of them. 

-Abba, no more drooling. You don't have to try to eat me. - Levi complained, but there was no harm in his voice. Abby, however, didn't seem convinced and looked at his father with furrowed eyebrows and inflated cheeks and so, so alike Eren when he was pouting. 

Levi couldn't deal with those pairs of eyes against him. One was hard enough to deal with, but two, when Eren and Abby were looking at him at the same time... it was impossible. 

Everyone stared again in amazement when Levi exposed his neck in submission and the baby gave an animated scream as he returned to bite his father with baby gums. Levi gave up fighting and turned to the warmed bottle of milk, putting his phone between his shoulder again. He took the bottle out and poured a few drops of milk on the back of his hand to test the temperature and avoid hurting the puppy's mouth. 

Soon Abby had a full bottle in his mouth and was sucking cutely on it with big eyes looking at his father, black threads falling over his huge forehead and his attention fixed on the alpha as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

-Now you stop, hm? - Levi gave the baby a smirk and there goes half the office, their souls abandoning their body after witnessing such a divine sign. But unfortunately, after the alpha kissed the child on the forehead, his smile dissolved. - Are you shits going back to work or what? 

Again, the king of hell returned to his office while still talking on the phone, arms holding the baby protectively and Abby with his baby head against his papa's shoulder, his eyelids heavy while drinking all the milk mama had lovingly prepared for him. 

Abba missed his Mama, but he also loved his papa, so if mama couldn't stay with him at the time, he would just have to be a good boy and soon mama would come back. 

\---- 

Levi tried to explain to Erwin fucking Smith – could he at least swear in his own head, for God's sake? – that a conference with a bunch of old people discussing boring things was not the best environment for a child. And even if Petra offered to look after little Abby, Levi still didn't trust anyone but the golden circle – Mikasa, Armin, and Carla – to take care of the cub. 

Call him overprotective, but Abby wouldn't go anywhere without him. 

And so now they were at a table with ten chairs, Erwin at one end, Levi on the other, and shareholders on the sides. Oh, and Abby sitting on his father's lap, with papers and crayons in his hand. He was glaring with concentration and determination at the paper, holding tightly in his crayons and doodling randomly on the paper while making cute little noises, babbling to himself. 

The point is, even though Levi read and explained the terms of the contract with such seriousness, he still had a beautiful little boy on his lap, who looked at him from time to time to attract his father's attention and to point excitedly at his drawings. Levi looked as if they were works of art and praised the puppy with a very solemn voice, which ripped off another series of giggles from the child. 

Truth be told, no one at the table really paid attention to what they were talking about. Only Erwin and Levi could maintain their appearance while everyone else, even if they tried to disguise it, watched the baby so intently that Levi was about to kick every single one of them out and send them to jail as pedophiles for merely looking at his child. 

Abby, after he gained weight and stopped looking like a wrinkly 80-year-old, became a chubby and energetic little thing and the alpha had to admit he was the cutest baby he had ever seen. But that was no reason for anyone else to drool over the child. That was only meant for him and Eren. 

\- On clause 14, paragraph 3 and about the law... 

Levi continued to speak, monotonous and deep voice, the tone reverberating and vibrating on the baby leaning against him. And before long, Abby had his green eyes closed, his eyelids heavy while he felt asleep with soft breathing and open heart-shaped lips as he listened and was calmed down by his father's voice. 

The alpha adjusted the child on his arms, holding him with his left arm as he continued to read the document with his right hand. Abba had a little hand clinging to the alpha's suit as if to make sure no one would take him away. And at the end, the sleeping baby face was what attracted the attention of everyone and so distracted they were, the contracts were signed without a single contest. 

\---- 

After the boring meeting and all the congratulations on the pup, Abby soon woke up from his nap and decided to rest his face against his father's shoulder, tired of holding his baby's head. He had big eyes very attentive, with a green teddy-shaped pacifier in his mouth, rising and falling as the baby sucked. 

Levi was holding his son with one arm and this time Abby had recovered his purple elephant and was clinging to it with a chubby arm. The majority of the office, if not all of it, was focused on the child while Levi discussed some information with Petra and the rest of his personal team. 

Abba, however, was already tired of having all those people claiming his papa's attention and was looking everywhere as if looking for his mama. Some people tried to hold him, others poked his cheeks, but the baby was grateful that in seconds, his papa was already declining everyone, keeping him close and protected. The only person the baby liked to be carried by was Petra because she was kind and didn't squeeze him all the time. 

But at the moment he was really missing his mama. 

Especially when that strange man who seemed to imitate his papa tried to get his attention. 

-He doesn't seem happy with you, Auruo. - Petra said, a funny smile on her lips as she watched the frown on the baby's forehead, bright green eyes narrowed and thin eyebrows furrowed as the child watched with irritation the poor copy of his father. 

\- You're the one who can't handle children, Petra. - Auruo complained, extending his arms to a child and taking advantage of Levi's distraction with Erwin. - See how quiet he will be with m- 

It was then that Abba threw the pacifier that was once in his mouth with all the force he had, a string of saliva forming in the air until the object hit right in the middle of Auruo's chest. Levi spun around startled at Petra's scandalous laugh and then looked disgusted at the spit dripping down the baby's mouth. 

-But what the hell is- 

And finally, Auruo bit his tongue while trying to pull out a cravat from his pocket, the clear purpose of copying Ackerman not going unnoticed by anyone. Petra choked on her laugh, bending over her knees to laugh at Levi's disgusted face and Abby's angry one. But once the puppy saw his papa's funny face, all rage was gone and giggles filled the air. 

-What are you laughing at, brat? So messy, tch. - Levi complained, removing a handkerchief from his suit and trying to clean the energetic baby, who was now laughing without a single worry. 

\- Apparently, someone's having so much fun they don't even miss me... 

Again the office was silent as steps and a light voice sounded and as Auruo retired to the bathroom, a tall brunette, with green eyes and messy brown hair, entered the room. 

The workers faced the new figure, some checking out his whole body and others with their eyes fixed on the bite mark at the junction of the omega's neck. Yes, an omega. Long legs with slightly wider hips and a slender body. Not to mention green eyes practically identical to the Ackerman's child. 

Abby quickly turned his face, wide-eyed and excited as he searched for the voice he recognized so well, babbles and high-pitched screams coming out of his mouth as he spotted his mama coming towards him, a gentle smile on Eren's full, reddish lips. 

The office watched the brunette power walk as if the world belonged to him, a seductive smile on his lips when he rested his gaze on the alpha carrying the baby. 

-Levi Ackerman, are you cheating on me? - Eren asked, shaking his head with clear provocation as he held his arms to the child who threw himself towards him. The omega secured the baby on his hips. - What are all these hickeys on your neck? 

That's when it clicked. 

That omega was tied to Levi Ackerman. That sexy, outgoing, and fun omega, holding a cute baby in his arms, was Levi Ackerman's mate. And the cute baby was Levi Ackerman's puppy. 

The whole office watched the scene with shock. 

The alpha in question rolled his eyes and frowned at the drool dripping on his suit, eyebrows twitching as he popped his tongue out and tried to clean up the mess Abby had made. The little one was swinging his legs in his mama's lap, hand in his mouth as he babbled and looked up with giant eyes as if telling something very important to the omega. 

-Eren Ackerman, this is your puppy's fault. - The older man grumbled, a disgusted expression as he cleaned himself. Eren laughed bright and vivid, which led the baby to look in awe at his mama and smile along, his toothless mouth showing. 

As if he knew his parents were talking about him, Abby slapped his mother and babbled in baby language, shaking his body and pressing against the brunette's chest. 

-Our son. - Eren gave a gentle smile, happy eyes as he adjusted the puppy on his hip and kissed him on chubby cheeks. - Abby, are you kissing daddy, huh? - Eren asked with a soft voice as he rubbed his nose on the smooth black threads that decorated the child's head. 

The baby babbled again and Eren acted as if he understood the litany of ba's and bu's. Levi wanted to roll his eyes but wouldn't dare miss any precious second in which he was allowed to observe his boys interacting. 

-Yes, it's true, Daddy deserves a lot of kisses, right? - Eren said, giving a single kiss in one of the baby's eyes and approaching Levi to give him a peck on the lips. A contrasting sexy smile with innocent eyes adorned his face and the sign whooped the workers off their feet when the mated pair kissed each other. Abba, in the midst of them, was completely oblivious to the sexual tension while occupied himself with tugging at Eren's shirt. 

Now it was just common sense that the boss had a perfect family. 

Even though the puppy got angry when a peck turned into two and then three. Next, Abby decided to push his papa away with his tiny, chubby hands and clung to the omega, a stubborn look on the pup’s face while clearly keeping the mama to himself. 

The reaction was instantaneous. 

Levi frowned and glared at the puppy, both starting a clear competition of who would win the mama while Eren laughed and ignored that father-cub competition – which it was normal for children that age. Believe it, he read about it. 

-Don't worry, Abby, mama can give you kisses too. - Eren said and soon the frown on the baby's little face fell apart when he looked at his mama with admiration in his eyes, eyes closing when Eren kissed him on each cheek, on the forehead, and on the tip of his nose. 

The whole office let out a collective sigh when Eren finished pampering the child and the baby leaned against him completely calm. 

-You spoil this kid too much, Eren. - Levi retorted, throwing the handkerchief in the first trash can he saw, eyebrows still frowning at the idea of his puppy stealing his omega. 

Again, Eren laughed, cheeks blushing slightly as his eyes softened while observing the alpha. 

-But I spoil you too, Levi! - He said and Levi swore he could hear gasps in the room. 

-Tch. - The oldest rolled his eyes, keeping his frown just to sustain his posture because, for fuck's sake, the smile Eren was giving him at that moment? He immediately wanted to make another baby. - Are you going home? - He decided to ask just to change the subject and send Eren away since the alpha was aware of the looks the omega was receiving. His possessive and protective side was roaring to be let loose. 

-Yes, but first I have to go to the market and buy milk. - Eren said, changing the atmosphere completely and smiling in gratitude to Petra, who gave him the baby's bag. He pulled out an extra pacifier. Levi changed the unhygienic little things every month and there was always an extra in the bag because no way they'd take it off the floor and wash it. The omega gave Abby the new pacifier to keep the baby drowsy. 

-I can do that before I go home. - Levi offered, his instincts always wanting to ensure his omega was always calm and safe. 

-No, It’s fine. The market is on my way home. - Eren smiled in thanks and then gave Levi the softest expression while adjusting the baby on his lap. - I know today was my day and I heard that you had an important meeting... so thank you for taking care of him. - Eren thanked, a shy and very grateful, loving smile adorning his lips. 

-He's our son, Eren, obviously I'm going to take care of him. There's no reason to thank me. - The alpha retorts, interrupting the omega as soon as Eren opened his mouth to answer. - Besides, everyone was so distracted by Abba that they agreed with all our objections. - He said with a smirk and Eren giggled, his eyes so happy and bright and free... 

-So Abby helped papa at work, huh? Good boy, baby! - He turned to the baby again, kissing the top of curly black hair while Abby gave him a bored look. Now the game was over and he just wanted to take a nap with his mama and not interact with that bunch of big, weird people. He knew his mama was bigger than papa but he didn't like to know that those other people were too. Papa was much better and stronger, that's why papa was the greatest papa of all humanity!! 

Squeezing a chubby cheek, Eren rolled his eyes at the bored little face that was just like Levi's. He then decided it was time to go before little Abby started crying and throwing a tantrum. 

-Well then I'm off. - The omega said, approaching the alpha and kissing him on the cheek, just to approach his ear and speak in a dirty tone. - And if you don't take too long, we can celebrate the victory of this case. 

And even if no one in the office had heard it, everyone knew what kind of smile that was. When Levi turned around and went to his office determined to do everything quickly, they were sure they had interpreted it well. 

No one, except Erwin and Petra, knew the boss's family and to see that sultry brunette leave the room with determined steps was the final straw for those poor workers.

What about the baby? Don't get them started. 

Was that the boss's family? Are you sure about that? That omega and that sweet baby? 

Like, really? Levi Ackerman's family? 

No, no, no. They were all hallucinating, that's it. No one's mind was working properly since there was so much work to do. Yes. That was it. There's no way Levi Ackerman was such a lucky bastard. 

**THE END**


End file.
